DS9 studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. will be listed herein.}} DS9 Season 1 Deep Space 9 Designed by Herman Zimmerman, Rick Sternbach and other members of the art department. The original, six-foot in diameter model, was built by Tony Meininger. It was in the very last scene in the very last episode of the series replaced by a CGI model. * Deep Space 9 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Empok Nor in File:Deep space 9.jpg|Deep Space 9 File:Empok Nor, The Magnificent Ferengi.jpg|Empok Nor File:Deep Space 9 model.jpg|The original model of DS9 ''Danube'' class runabout The , and later , runabout was designed by Joseph Hodges, Rick Sternbach and Jim Martin. The miniature, which was approximately 18 inches long, was built by Tony Meininger. Interior cockpit set was designed by Joseph Hodges, and the aft compartment was designed by Richard James, all under the direction of Herman Zimmerman. * , et al. * * File:USS Yangtzee Kiang on launch pad.jpg|Standard design File:USS Ganges with a sensor pod, Past Prologue.jpg|With sensor pod Miranda-type escape pod * See ''Miranda''-type escape pod Bajoran starship *See main article: Bajoran starship Boslic cargo vessel * See main article: Boslic cargo vessel Embryonic lifeform * See main article: Embryonic lifeform Wadi starship * Original footage of the Wadi starship, which first appeared in , was also reused to represent Bajoran transports in and , as well as a Trill transport in . * The ship model was later flipped over and reused as the Xepolite freighter for the episode . * New footage of the model, re-flipped, was used in to represent Razka Karn's starship. The Wadi ship model (measuring 24" × 15") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $3,000 to $5,000; it sold for $3,200 ($3,840 with premium). File:Wadi starship.jpg|Wadi starship File:Razka Karns starship.jpg|Bajoran transport File:XepoliteShipAft.jpg|Xepolite freighter File:Wadi-Bajoran-Trill starship.jpg|Trill transport * Additional sources: Miradorn raider The Miradorn raider, also identified as a ''Theta''-class starship, was designed by Ricardo Delgado. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) The Miradorn ship model (measuring 20" × 21") was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of $3,000 to $5,000; it sold for $3,800 ($4,560 with premium). A foam camera test model of this design, measuring approximately 12.5" × 11" × 2" was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. The model was inscribed with various notes, including: "1/4 length of Enterprise", "Eat at Joes", "No step", and "For a good time call...". File:ThetaClass1.jpg|Miradorn raider File:Baran's mercenary vessel.jpg|Baran's mercenary vessel File:Taresian starship.jpg|Taresian starship . DS9 Season 2 Bajoran raider ]] The Bajoran raider or Bajoran fighter as it is sometimes referred to, was the first spaceship design by Jim Martin after his promotion to senior illustrator on DS9. As he recalls,"I did a Bajoran fighter that Kira and Dax crash. There were a few ships in that episode; there was a Bajoran transport and a small Bajoran fighter. I remember something really ridiculous about that ship. We intended to re-use these old windows that we had found for the set of the interior, so the windows I designed for the exterior needed to match. I kept trying to come up with a way to incorporate the window frames into the ship design. Then we ended up not using them, but they are still on the miniature!"(Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 13, page 22) The design was converted into a physical studio model at Tony Meininger's model shop Brazil-Fabrication & Design making its debut in . The model also appeared as a Maquis ship in where it was slightly modified during the production in order to match the canopy with the interior set. http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/03/08/bajoran-fighter-pictorial/ As part of one of the last batches of existing studio models being transformed into CGI models, a CG version was built at Digital Muse for , where it appeared in the background. It was later used, unmodified, as an unknown alien ship in . The CGI model was redesigned and appeared as various ships belonging to various species (Xantoras and Human -2x- respectively) in .http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/11/08/xantoran-patrol-ship/ The physical model, known as , being part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at $3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of $4,800 ($5,760 including buyer's premium). File:Bajoran raider.jpg|Bajoran raider File:Maquis raider and fighter wing gearing up for action.jpg|Maquis fighter (top and center) File:Bajoran raider as unnamed starship in Antarian Trans-stellar Rally.jpg|Unnamed starship File:Xantoran patrol ship.jpg|Xantoran patrol ship File:Survivor fleet heads for Ceti Alpha V.jpg|Part of the survivor fleet (upper left) Bajoran interceptor * See main article: Bajoran interceptor ''Hideki'' class * See main article: ''Hideki''-class Federation attack fighter at auction]] The Federation attack fighter was a Jim Martin design (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, page 298), and as a small fighter design betrayed his Star Wars influences, giving "excess stomach acid" according to Doug Drexler.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/11/15/bajoran-interceptortransport/ The model was eventually built as a physical studio model at Tony Meininger´s Brazil-Fabrication & Design model shop. Introduced as a Federation ship used by the Maquis in and , it was not until that the design was revealed to be specifically the Federation attack fighter design. In preparation of the upcoming episode the model was converted into a CGI version. Bruce Branit of Digital Muse recalled,"There was also the Federation Fighter, which is a smaller one or two man ship that was mixed in with everything else. They've been established in a few other episodes. Toward the end of last season they started showing it in a couple of scenes. That one was built from scratch, as a first edition CG model, off of the real model."{Cinefantastique, Vol.30, No. 9/10, pp. 64-65). Premiering in that episode, the CG model was later modified at Foundation Imaging to represent the Nightingale in and as a Annari warship in . The physical model,constructed out of glass fiber and resin, measuring 24x27 inch, known as , being part of the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, estimated at $3,000-$5,000, was eventually sold on 6 October 2006 with a winning bid of US$9,000 (US$10,800 including buyer's premium). Jem'Hadar fighter .]] * See main article: Jem'Hadar fighter DS9 Season 3 Defiant class * See main article: ''Defiant''-class Type 18 shuttlepod .]] * See main article: Type 18 shuttlepod Flaxian starship File:FlaxianShip.jpg|Flaxian starship File:Kovins starship.jpg|Entharan starship DS9 Season 4 Alien freighter *See main article: Alien freighter Karemma starship The Karemma ship first appeared as a physical model in DS9 and later, a CGI version of the design appeared in VOY and ENT. The physical model measured 34" × 14". The studio model was eventually listed in Christies' 2006 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. The catalog estimate for the lot was $3,000 to $5,000; it ultimately sold for $3,200 ($3,840 with premium). The winners of the lot, a couple from Pennsylvania, were interviewed for The History Channel's Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. Physical model (DS9): * Karemma starship in * Starship in Bajoran blockade in CGI model (VOY/ENT): * Antarian starship in * Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship at Ledosian space port in * Xantoras evacuation transports in File:Karemma_starship.jpg|Karemma starship File:Derna.jpg|Bajoran blockade ship File:Antarian_starship.jpg|Antarian starship File:Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship at Ledosian Spaceport.jpg|Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship at Ledosian space port File:Xantoras evacuation transport 2.jpg|Xantoras evacuation transports * Additional sources: ''Groumall'' type 3/4 aft view]] guise at auction]] After John Eaves joined the art department of DS9, one of his first jobs was designing the Cardassian freighter that was able to conceal a large gun, tasked to him in August 1995.http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/06/08/the-cardassian-vessel-groumall/ His first take on the design was a tip of the hat to Rick Sternbach's ."I took the front end of a Galor-class Cardassian ship and tried to fan off from that. Using the front end, kind of sculpting it a little bit differently, and putting all these cargo bays in a row.", as he remembers (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 2, page 22). The producers found the design to militaristic looking and asked for a more industrial, "freighterish" looking design. Elaborating further,"It was just a series of boxes, all stacked on top of each other in series of sixes, with a big engine detail on the back and the familiar looking Cardassian fork on the front. They wanted it very "freighterish" so I put the bridge on the back like it is on an oiler tanker of today.(...)That's where this design had come from: it's a bunch of huge, huge engines on the back which take it wherever you want to go. They wanted this more than the other one because it is very industrial looking." It took Eaves another three months of refining before coming up with a design the producers signed off on in November. Though it was becoming less and less customary to produce full orthographic blueprints for model shops by that time (three-quarter views were deemed sufficient), in this case Eaves did, and sent them off to Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design in December, where the studio model was constructed, making its debut in . The model was used twice more as a Cardassian freighter, but would also be redressed twice to represent freighters belonging to other species: the first time, repainted but otherwise unmodified as a Nekrit freighter in (It was in this color scheme that the model would later make its last appearance as a Cardassian freighter). The second time the model was again repainted but this time modified with the addition of warp engines and Klingon markings, to represent Klingon cargo vessels in , though Effects Supervisor for the episode David Stipes would have loved to have had a more Klingon design. He later rationalised the use of the Cardassian design, "We actually wound up using Cardassian freighters that were modified by Tony Meininger, which didn't seem all that implausible, considering all the fighting that had been going on between the Klingons and the Cardassians. We painted them Klingon colors, as if they were prizes of war". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, page 500) This was the last appearance of the studio model. No CGI model was ever constructed of this design. The model, known as was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction and estimated at $2,000-$3,000. It was sold on October 6, 2006 with a winning bid of $5,000 ($6,000 including buyer's premium) in the modification it was last used as, namely as a Klingon cargo vessel to American collector Anthony Sforza.http://startrekauction.blogspot.com/2007/05/collector-interview-anthony-sforza.html A foam core camera test model sold in May 2008 for $384.00 in a It's A Wrap! sale and auction. One of Eaves' design sketches was sold in the Profiles in History'' Hollywood Auction #44, estimated at $300-$500, on 15 May 2011 as Lot 1511 for $475. * Additional link: DS9 Season 5 Ty'Gokor orbital facility * See main article: Ty'Gokor orbital facility Spacematic * See main article: [[Spacematic#Background|''Spacematic]] Jem'Hadar battle cruiser .]] * See main article: Jem'Hadar battle cruiser USS Yeager .]] * See main article: ''Yeager''-type DS9 Season 6 USS Curry * See main article: ''Curry''-type USS Centaur .]] * See main article: ''Centaur''-type Romulan shuttle * See main article: Romulan shuttle Dominion battleship .]] * See main article: Dominion battleship ''Chaffee''-type shuttlepod * See main article: ''Chaffee''-type shuttlepod Orbital weapon platform * See main article: Orbital weapon platform DS9 Season 7 Breen warship The original mesh of the CGI model would be reworked for a later appearance in Star Trek: Voyager. For more information on the design of this studio model, see Breen warship. Cardassian workbee A Cardassian version of a Workbee was seen in , though only barely. It's existence and actual appearance was only firmly confirmed on Doug Drexler's blog, being “little more than “atmosphere” around the yard, and never meant to be seen up close“. This last new Digital Muse CGI build for the series was later modified at Foundation Imaging (Star Trek: Voyager Companion, p.467) and seen in better detail as an Imhotep ship in . 5